borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The More Evil Company
Heyoo! I just want to know what you think the most evil company is. Is it Jakobs, or Atlas. Now granted they're both pretty evil, and Atlas was inspired by the main villian Atlas from Bioshock, but what do you think? I think Jakobs because they're responsible for 97% of the entire Jakobs Cove employees' deaths/zombifacation. -Link245 I think Atlas is more evil because they WANTED TO KILL THE WHOLE PLANET!!! Jakobs helped you at the end to kill Ned. Karamos 21:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wtf, it's not from Bioshock. Atlas is one of the titans from Greek mythology. Bound in Tartarus to keep the earth and the heaven apart. Read some more instead of just playing shooter, bro. No i know its from mythology. I meant partly influenced bioshock though as it is another 2k game Still no, the dude's actual name is still Fontaine. They jsut used a lot of Greek Mythology for names in Bioshock too for places (hepheastus, persephone, Neptune's bounty,...) Not taken from each other, just both taken from the greek old times. If they wanted to reference Bioshock, they'd just do something about their orignal character names or events. Still wouldn't make them any more evil. Besides, seems like none of the gun manufacturers aren't goody-two shoes and there's not exactly a good and wrong in Borderlands anyway. The story isn't too serious with itself. Well Dahl isnt that bad. They opted to get all their researchers out when things got bad instead of leaving them out to dry. But whatever, all i know is the game is fun, and the story isn't too bad. But we're straying from the forum. Back to the question at hand. Atlas, or Jakobs? Jakobs is just "absent minded", I dont think they are really evil, just out of touch. Its not like they planned the zombie thing. Atlas, on the other hand, is a bunch of pricks. Unless anyone else has additional information, Atlas is the only corperation to have its own paramilitary death sqaud. Lone-Wanderer 22:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think Atlas and Jakobs are fine. What creeps me out is Tediore, something is a little shifty with those guys.... I-Am-Borderlands 01:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) But Tediore is cheap. What's wrong with cheap, reliable, easy to use guns that may or may not have incredibly fast reload speeds? SystemVN 01:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I dont know, call me suspicious but I think I saw them using indonesian children to make their guns. Maybe thats why theyre so cheap?... I-Am-Borderlands 01:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Slave labor! What else could it be? I mean, it takes real men to make weapons(TORGUE!), not poor children, inexperienced children.SystemVN 01:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Its like Tediore is Walmart... cheap, hidden ulterior motives, regenerating ammo to save YOU money... yeah, tediore is shady. And notice how majority of players favorite manufacturer is tediore even when they never use their guns. Walmart, er I mean Tediore is infiltrating every aspect of our borderlands lives, I see a revolution on the fore front. Hellz Lips 02:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WOAH,WOAH,WOAH,WOAh,WOah,Woah,woah,woah... Dudes, this shit just got real... (and completly unrelated, I think we just found the company for DLC4) Lone-Wanderer 02:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol, did no one have an issue with Dahl using prisoner labor? They got their products made for next to nothing and they're still pricey.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) What about Hyperion? In greek mythology, atlas is the son of hyperion. They could be preparing for somthing very evil or somthing like that. 03:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Dahl used prisoners, what else were the inmates going going to do? Make another Lockdown Palace? Tediore is the shadiest company of all, with Torgue being a bunch of MEN, Jakobs being completely oblivious and powerful, S&S is basically stealing guns, making them do elemental damage, and then making them all nice and bling blingish, Atlas being greedy, Hyperion making everything, Dahl being the biggest, most sloppy manufacturer around, Maliwan being all elemental, and Vladof being a bunch of commies, what the hell is Tediore doing? It's a conspiracy!SystemVN 03:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as Hyperion created the CL4P-TPs, New-U stations, and 4N631 satellite, I'd say they're one of the good guys. Seeing as Atlas is the kingpin in the Axis of Evil, I'd be in agreement with 70.134.84.109 here. Shit's going down. 04:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't they all be evil..'' BECAUSE THEY ARE MAKING GUNS TO KILL PEOPLE?'' Above: Fail troll is fail. If Tediore is indeed the culprit, there's a disturbing conspiracy theory that I'd like to air: Seeing as all vehicular weapons are Tediore-made, it would meant that SCOOTER IS IN LEAGUE WITH THEM. It's all a terrible plot to change our favourite manufacturers to one shitty brand! LOL, just thought of something. Vladof is decided pinko, yes? Markus Kinkaid sounds vaguely Russian, no? Perhaps he is a deserter from Vladof who now weilds the terrible power of...CAPITALISM! *dramatic organ flair* I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Scooter doesn't really seem smart enough to even side with a company and the poles that spawn his cars are Hyperion products About scooter, he might just be using Tediore weaponry on his vehicles for the...UNLIMITED AMMUNITIONS! doesn't it make sense? Valtiell 15:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC)